Godzilla (2014 film)
|4th= }} |image =Godzilla_2014_Poster.png |caption =American poster for Godzilla |nameoffilm =Godzilla |dt =''Godzilla'' (2014 film) |producer =Thomas Tull, Jon Jashni, Mary Parent, Brian Rogers |director = Gareth Edwards |writer =David Callaham, Max Borenstein, Frank Darabont |composer = Alexandre Desplat |distributor =Warner Bros. Toho Company Ltd. |rating = Godzillamovie.com |budget = $160 millionGraser, Marc (July 15, 2013). "With 'Pacific Rim,' 'Godzilla,' 'Seventh Son' and '300: Rise of an Empire,' Legendary's Thomas Tull has become Hollywood's beast master". Variety.] |gross =$200,676,069 )}} $328,000,000 )}} $528,676,069Godzilla (2014) - Box Office Mojo )}} |runtime =123 minutes |designs =LegendaryGoji, ShodaiMuto }} ---- Godzilla is a 2014 American science fiction monster film produced by , and the twenty-ninth installment in the Godzilla series, as well as the first in the Legendary series. The film was released to American theaters on May 16, 2014, and to Japanese theaters on July 25, 2014. Plot Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by a Russian military submarine accident. Throughout the mid-1950s, the United States and Russian militaries used nuclear weapons in attempts to kill Godzilla and covered them up as atomic tests; thus, his existence was unknown to the public. Godzilla, however, survived every attempt. Film footage shows the preparation and the detonation of a nuclear bomb at Bikini Atoll. Years later, in 1999, doctor Ishiro Serizawa is called to a mining site in the Philippines along with his assistant, doctor Vivienne Graham. With a small team, he finds a colossal fossilized skeleton and two spores in a large underground cave. One of the spores is found already hatched and a tunnel extends to the surface from its location, followed a large trail that, in turn, extends to the ocean; the other is still unhatched and is taken to Mount Yucca in Nevada, United States, and placed in the nuclear waste repository. Days later, near Tokyo, Japan, the nuclear power plant at Janjira starts to experience seismic activity. Nuclear physicist and plant supervisor Joseph Brody and his wife, Sandra Brody, make their way to the power plant. Sandra assembles a team to perform a damage check, under Joe's supervision. The power plant is soon breached by an explosion and radiation leak, killing Sandra and her team, leaving Joe and their son, Ford, alone, and bringing the entire area down to ruins. The event is attributed to a large earthquake, and the Janjira area is evacuated and subsequently quarantined. 15 years after the incident, Ford is now an explosive disposal officer for the United States Navy, and is living in San Francisco, California with his wife Elle and son Sam. After returning home, he finds out that Joe was arrested for trespassing in Janjira while looking for an explanation for the catastrophic event years ago. After Ford travels to Japan and bails him out, Joe convinces him to come with him to another trip to Janjira, for Sandra's sake. They soon discover it is not radioactive (as it was supposedly claimed) and, after recovering Joe's old data and finding their old home, they notice the power plant in the distance with its lights on, believing that the plant is being rebuilt. They are soon caught and arrested by security and taken to the power plant. The power plant now houses a large laboratory for studying a mysterious and strange chrysalis, similar to the one discovered in the Philippines. It is revealed to be the hatchling from the previously-discovered spore and, after breaking out of the chrysalis, the creature wreaks havoc on the lab, killing and injuring many of the personnel. During the chaos, Joe receives critically heavy wounds. After the monster flies away, the military takes Serizawa to the USS Saratoga, who requests that Joe and Ford accompany him on the way, wanting to know what they knew about the situation. Joe later dies from his injuries in the helicopter while en route to the USS Saratoga. On the Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham are revealed to be part of a secret organization called Monarch. Serizawa reveals that they knew of the creatures beforehand, and explains to Ford what the monster that attacked the plant, now referred to as a M.U.T.O. (M'assive '''U'nidentified 'T'errestrial 'O'rganism), is, detailing its ancient origins and that it feeds on radiation and radioactive materials, moving underground and putting itself in a cryptobiotic state when Earth's radiation subsided. Serizawa also explains Godzilla's origins, the numerous failed attempts to kill him with nuclear weaponry and the subsequent cover-up stories. Ford informs Serizawa of what his father knows, explaining that Joe mentioned tracking a form of echolocation within Janjira, leading the team to think that the M.U.T.O. was communicating with something. Ford is then taken to Honolulu, Hawaii to eventually return to San Francisco. In the midst of a dense forest in Honolulu, a U.S. Navy Special Forces team finds the wrecked remains of a Russian nuclear submarine that, earlier, reported an attack. While there, the winged M.U.T.O. arrives on the island, ripping apart the submarine and feeding on its reactor. After being threatened by the military it sends out an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down all electronics within miles. Meanwhile, Ford is boarding a train, where he witnesses a young boy named Akio being separated from his parents. Ford, holding Akio, assures his parents that he will return their son. After the EMP caused by the M.U.T.O., the train comes to a standstill for a moment before the power returns. Ford and Akio are almost killed by the M.U.T.O., which bites into the tracks and causes the train to derail and hang. On a different side of the city, Godzilla's arrival creates a tsunami which destroys most of Waikiki. The M.U.T.O.'s actions start a chain reaction that leads to mass destruction at Honolulu International Airport, where Godzilla arrives. After a brief fight, the M.U.T.O. flies off with Godzilla pursuing it, and the two monsters are no longer a secret as footage of the brawl airs on the news, which Elle and Sam witness. Serizawa reports that Godzilla appeared because he heard an echolocation signal and is hunting the M.U.T.O.. They later question why the M.U.T.O. would send out a signal, and soon realize that the other spore is still active and later find out that it has hatched. The resulting hatchling, much larger in size than the first, is then found to have broken out of the repository and started attacking Las Vegas, Nevada. The team concludes that the larger M.U.T.O. is female whereas the winged one is a male and that they plan on nesting in San Francisco. Stenz approves an idea that involves attracting the monsters to a nuclear warhead and detonating it in the ocean, hoping to destroy all three monsters. Serizawa disapproves, claiming that Godzilla could be the only thing that could stop the M.U.T.O.s. Ford, now on the mainland, journeys on a military train with a group of soldiers to get Elle and Sam out of San Francisco. The train, containing two ICBMs which were hoped to be strong enough to kill the three monsters, is destroyed by the female eight-legged M.U.T.O., who was resting on a nearby cliffside, and Ford is found the next morning, left as the only survivor. One of the warheads is consumed by the creature, while the other warhead is flown by helicopter to San Francisco. The male M.U.T.O. arrives shortly after and steals the warhead immediately after it is armed to detonate. At this time, citizens in San Francisco are being evacuated on school buses. Elle leaves Sam with a trusted friend while she stays behind to help around in the hospital. The buses then make their way out of the city through the Golden Gate bridge, where it is blocked off and is surrounded by the military. Godzilla resurfaces near the bridge, where the NAVY opens fire in an attempt to prevent him from entering the city, despite the protests of the soldiers on the bridge due to the presence of civilians. The commotion caused by both the military and Godzilla results in the destruction of the bridge, killing and injuring many people and only leaving two buses intact. Realizing that Godzilla may be the only thing capable of stopping the M.U.T.O.s, the military allow him to proceed into the city. The M.U.T.O.s meet in downtown San Francisco and start building their nest after a short mating ritual. The male M.U.T.O. is attacked by Godzilla and another conflict ensues. Ford is ordered to go on a HALO drop with a team in order to retrieve the warhead from the M.U.T.O. nest and turn it off so it does not detonate in the city's center. After parachuting into the city they quickly locate the nest. The female M.U.T.O. goes to assist the male against Godzilla, giving the team the perfect time to locate the warhead. After finding it and getting out of the nest, Ford stays and, using a damaged fuel truck, destroys the nest of eggs before the baby M.U.T.O.s could hatch. This attracts the female M.U.T.O.'s attention, and inadvertently saves Godzilla, who was being overwhelmed by the M.U.T.O.'s. The female M.U.T.O.'s leaves the male alone with Godzilla and rushes to her nest where she spots Ford. Ford is nearly killed, however he is saved by Godzilla, who knocks her back with two blasts of his atomic breath, thus returning the favor (it is unknown if he does this on purpose or inadvertently). Before Godzilla can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O tries to attack him again, but Godzilla manages to kill the male by using his tail to slam it into the 44 Montgomery building using his tail. The building then collapses, pinning Godzilla underneath a pile of rubble and dust. The team gets to the bay and realizes they cannot disarm the warhead, and devise a plan to sail it out into the ocean, far enough to not endanger the population. While loading it onto a boat, the female M.U.T.O. recovers from her injuries, attacks the crew and kills all except Ford. Ford starts to drive the boat, but he is confronted by the female. Wounded and exhausted, he attempts to hold her back with his sidearm. However, Godzilla returns and grabs the M.U.T.O. by her neck. After a brief struggle, Godzilla directs a charged atomic ray into her throat, which causes her neck to explode, ultimately decapitating and killing her. Exhausted, Godzilla throws her head in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline. Ford drives the boat out to sea and is rescued by helicopter before the warhead detonates. The next day, during the aftermath of the chaos, he is reunited with Sam and Elle. Godzilla is presumed dead until he wakes up in the morning. The media acknowledges Godzilla's actions, hailing him as "King of the Monsters" and debating on his role as the city's possible "savior." Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (LegendaryGoji) *M.U.T.O.s (Winged Male; Eight-Legged Female; Unborn offspring) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *M1A2 Abrams *F-18 Hornet *F-15 Eagle *F-22 Raptor *Airbus A380 *Bell UH-1N Twin Huey *Bell UH-1 Iroquois *Boeing CH-47 Chinook *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk *Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer *Ticonderoga-Class Cruiser *Littoral Combat Ship Production Marketing Gallery Soundtrack Godzilla's soundtrack, released as "Godzilla: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack," was composed by Alexandre Desplat. The soundtrack contains 20 tracks. Theatrical Releases *United States - May 16, 2014 *Japan - July 25, 2014 (Distributed by Toho) *Argentina - May 15, 2014 *Australia - May 15, 2014 *Austria - May 16, 2014 *Belgium - May 14, 2014 *Bolivia - May 14, 2014 *Brazil - May 14, 2014 *Bulgaria - May 16, 2014 *Canada - May 16, 2014 *Chile - May 15, 2014 *China - June 13, 2014 *Colombia - May 16, 2014 *Croatia - May 15, 2014 *Cyprus - May 16, 2014 *Czech Republic - May 15, 2014 *Denmark - May 15, 2014 *Egypt - May 14, 2014 *Estonia - May 16, 2014 *Finland - May 16, 2014 *France - May 14, 2014 *Germany - May 15, 2014 *Greece - May 15, 2014 *Hong Kong - May 15, 2014 *Hungary - May 15, 2014 *Iceland - May 16, 2014 *India - May 16, 2014 *Indonesia - May 16, 2014 *Israel - May 15, 2014 *Italy - May 15, 2014 *Korea - May 15, 2014 *Latvia - May 16, 2014 *Lebanon - May 15, 2014 *Lithuania - May 16, 2014 *Malaysia - May 15, 2014 *Mexico - May 15, 2014 *Netherlands - May 15, 2014 *New Zealand - May 15, 2014 *Norway - May 16, 2014 *Panama - May 16, 2014 *Peru - May 15, 2014 *Philippines - May 15, 2014 *Poland - May 16, 2014 *Portugal - May 15, 2014 *Puerto Rico - May 15, 2014 *România - May 16, 2014 *Russia - May 15, 2014 *Serbia - May 15, 2014 *Singapore - May 15, 2014 *South Africa - May 30, 2014 *Spain - May 16, 2014 *Sweden - May 14, 2014 *Switzerland (French) - May 14, 2014 *Switzerland (German) - May 15, 2014 *Taiwan - May 16, 2014 *Thailand - May 15, 2014 *Turkey - May 16, 2014 *Ukraine - May 15, 2014 *United Arab Emirates - May 15, 2014 *United Kingdom - May 15, 2014 *Uruguay - May 15, 2014 *Venezuela - May 16, 2014 Box Office Godzilla received the biggest opening day box office results of 2014 when it came out, scoring $38,525,000 on Friday, May 16. The was expected to gather $100 million by May 19,Friday Report: 'Godzilla' Roars, Scores Biggest Opening Day of 2014. Box Office Mojo. May 17, 2014. and ended up surpassing it slightly with $103 million.Weekend Report: 'Godzilla' is Box Office King - Box Office Mojo By next Friday, on May 24, Godzilla only received $8.8 million.Friday Report: 'X-Men' Kicks Off Holiday Weekend with $36 Million - Box Office Mojo By the end of the four-day weekend that started on May 25, the movie had collected $38.4 million due to strong marketing,Weekend Report: 'X-Men' Rules Memorial Day, Falls Short of Franchise Record - Box Office Mojo and fell down to $3.3 million the rest of the weekFriday Report: 'Maleficent' Conjures Up $24.2 Million Debut - Box Office Mojo and to $12 million on the May-June weekend.Weekend Report: 'Maleficent' Casts Box Office Spell, 'Million Ways' Dies - Box Office Mojo Godzilla earned £10,109,175 ($17,003,642) on its opening weekend in the United KingdomUnited Kingdom Weekend Box Office Index For 2014 - Box Office Mojo and a total of 149,098,752 Mexican dollars (US $11,559,835) on its opening weekend in Mexico.Mexico Weekend Box Office Index For 2014 - Box Office Mojo When Godzilla opened in China on June, it received $10.9 million for the biggest opening day of 2014.China Box Office: ‘Godzilla’ Has Biggest Opening Day of the Year Godzilla's opening weekend box office total for Japan was ¥1,657,853,474, or $16,283,798.Japan Weekend Box Office Index For 2014 - Box Office Mojo By August 3, 2014, Godzilla's worldwide earnings had surpassed half a billion dollars ($500,000,000). By the end of its theatrical run, Godzilla had earned a grand total of $528,676,069 across all countries ($200,676,069 in the U.S. and $328,000,000 abroad). Reception Godzilla has received generally positive reviews by critics and fans alike.Godzilla - Rotten Tomatoes'Godzilla' a solid if not smashing reboot, reviews say - LA Times Mose Persico of CTV says it's "a film not to be missed," Scott Carty of ABC TV deems it "epic for all the right reasons," Shawn Edwards of FOX TV calls it "the most incredible movie of the year," and Nancy Jay of Daybreak USA says it's "an instant classic."Godzilla - In Theaters Friday IGN gave it 9.0 out of 10.http://http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/05/11/godzilla-review The movie has also received its fair share of criticism, however. Most of the complaints revolve around the fact that Godzilla gets very little screen time, less screen time than the M.U.T.O.s in fact, and that the battles don't take up much of the movie's running time. In addition, some critics found Ford Brody to be bland and generic, and criticized marketing for leading people to believe that Joe Brody was going to be the main character, though Bryan Cranston's performance has received universal praise. On opening day in Japan, the film received 3.55 out of 5 stars on Yahoo! Eiga.25 Jul 2014 capture of GODZILLA　ゴジラ - Yahoo! 映画GODZILLA　ゴジラ - Yahoo! 映画 Awards The first award Godzilla receives, or rather Legendary Pictures receives for Godzilla, will be the Japan Cool Content Contribution award, or J3C, on September 13 at the Consulate General's residence. The award was crated to recognize creatives who popularize Japanese media for worldwide audiences, which the box-office successful Godzilla did. Alex Garcia will attend and accept the award on Legendary's behalf.Legendary's 'Godzilla' to Receive Japanese Governmental Award - The Hollywood Reporter Godzilla is a contender for an Oscar nomination for 'Sound Editing.'Sound Editing Oscar Contenders - Godzilla - Variety.com Video Releases '''Warner Bros. DVD + Digital HD (2014) *Released: September 16, 2014 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English *Format: AC, Dolby Digital 5.1 *Other Details: 16:9 aspect ratio, 123 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Warner Bros. Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD (2014) *Blu-ray A/1 *Released: September 16, 2014 *Language: English *Format: AC, DTS-HD Master Audio, Dolby Digital 5.1 *Other Details: 16:9 aspect ratio, 123 minutes run time, 2 discs, American version Warner Bros. 3D Blu-ray + Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD (2014) *Blu-ray A/1 *Released: September 16, 2014 *Language: English *Format: AC, DTS-HD Master Audio, Dolby Digital 5.1 *Other Details: 16:9 aspect ratio, 123 minutes run time, 3 discs, American version Warner Bros. (2014)'Godzilla' Sequel In The Works While Edwards wasn't against the possibility of future sequels, his main concern was delivering a satisfying experience with the current film; "I want a story that begins and ends, and you leave on a high. That's all we cared about when we were making this; just this film. If this film is good, the others can come, but let’s just pay attention to this and not get sidetracked by other things."Collider.com Gareth Edwards interview On May 18th, 2014, after its successful opening weekend, a sequel was officially given the green light from Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Edwards has been confirmed to be directing the sequel but it is unknown if any of the previous cast will be returning. In a previous interview with Gareth Edwards, he said that if the film were to have a sequel that he would like to do a Destroy All Monsters-like film.Godzilla Director Game For Destroy All Monsters-type Sequel On July 26, 2014, the official Legendary Twitter announced that Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah will be appearing in the sequel and showed teaser footage of it.It's the news you've been waiting for. Monarch confirm Godzilla is not alone. Rodan! Mothra! King Ghidorah! #LegendarySDCC #SDCC - Twitter A piece of "Classified Monarch Footage," a teaser for Godzilla 2, was shown in Comic-Con 2014. According to eye-witnesses, it looked like it was put together in the 1960s, with audio of John F. Kennedy talking about threats and dangers. Text comes on the screen saying that there was one more secret: "There were others." A pterodactyl-like shadow and "CODENAME: RODAN." An extreme close-up of a giant moth creature and "CODENAME: MOTHRA." Then a silhouette and quick cuts around a dragon-like shape figure and "CODENAME: GHIDORAH." Finally, "THREAT ASSESSMENT: CONFLICT INEVITABLE," followed by "LET THEM FIGHT."GODZILLA 2 Announced at Comic-Con; Will Feature Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah Videos Trailers Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Official Teaser Trailer 「GODZILLA」予告 (Official Japanese Trailer)|Official Japanese Trailer Godzilla Official Japanese Trailer 1 (2014) - Bryan Cranston Monster Movie HD|Official Japanese Trailer 1 「GODZILLA」予告2|Official Japanese Trailer 2 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」予告3|Official Japanese Trailer 3 Godzilla - Official Main Trailer HD|Official Main Trailer Godzilla 2014 French Canadian Trailer|Official French/Canadian Main Trailer Godzilla - International Trailer HD|Official International Trailer Godzilla - Extended Look HD|Godzilla Extended Look Trailer Godzilla - Asia Trailer HD|Official Asian Trailer TV Spots 「GODZILLA」特報 (Official Japanese TV Spot 1)|Japanese TV spot #1 「GODZILLA」特報2|Japanese TV spot #2 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」特報3|Japanese TV spot #3 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM 日本語吹替タイプ|Japanese TV spot #4 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM|Japanese TV spot #5 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM 7.25上陸篇|Japanese TV spot #6 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM ゴジラ篇|Japanese TV spot #7 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM15秒 上映中タイプ|Japanese TV spot #8 「GODZILLA ゴジラ」TVCM60秒|Japanese TV spot #9 Godzilla - It Can't Be Stopped HD|It Can't Be Stopped TV spot Godzilla Spot - RUN|Spanish It Can't Be Stopped TV spot Godzilla - I Can't Believe This Is Happening HD|I Can't Believe This Is Happening TV spot Godzilla - Whatever It Takes HD|Whatever It Takes TV spot Godzilla - Courage HD|Courage TV spot Godzilla - Nature Has An Order HD|Nature Has An Order TV spot Godzilla - You're Hiding Something HD|You're Hiding Something TV spot Godzilla - In Theaters Friday|In Theaters Friday TV spot Godzilla - Lights Out HD|Lights Out TV spot Godzilla - Now Playing HD|Now Playing TV spot Godzilla - Awaken HD|Awaken TV spot Godzilla - 1 Movie in the World HD|#1 Movie in the World TV spot Godzilla - TV Spot 3 - Available Now on Digital HD Godzilla - TV Spot 4 - Available Now on Digital HD Clips Godzilla Movie CLIP You Need To Get Out Of There (2014) - Juliette Binoche, Gareth Edwards Movie HD Godzilla Movie CLIP I Deserve Answers (2014) HD Godzilla CLIP - Monster Mash (2014) Godzilla Movie CLIP MUTO (2014) HD Godzilla Movie CLIP This is My Job (2014) HD Godzilla Movie CLIP Let Them Fight (2014) HD Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Briefing Room Godzilla Map of the Pacific - MUTO Hatches Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Hawaii Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Second MUTO Godzilla Map of the Pacific - Vegas Godzilla Battle SF Production Godzilla filming, Richmond BC|Filming at Richmond, British Columbia Godzilla - Share Your Roar HD|Making of the Godzilla Roar Godzilla Behind the Roar HD|Behind the Roar Godzilla & Creating the Animalistic and Masculine Kaiju Monster-Design|Creating the Animalistic and Masculine Kaiju Interviews Godzilla_Director_on_Making_the_Monster_Scary_Again_-_WonderCon_2014|Director Interview Godzilla_Andy_Serkis_on_Mo_Cap_%26_Monster%27s_Motives_-_WonderCon_2014|Andy Serkis Interview Godzilla Interview - Bryan Cranston (2014) - Elizabeth Olsen Monster Movie HD|Bryan Cranston Interview Godzilla Interview - Director Gareth Edwards (2014) - Bryan Cranston Movie HD|Gareth Edwards Interview Godzilla Interview - Elizabeth Olsen (2014) - Bryan Cranston Monster Movie HD|Elizabeth Olsen Interview Godzilla Interview - Aaron Taylor-Johnson (2014) - Bryan Cranston Monster Movie HD|Aaron Taylor-Johnson Interview Godzilla_-_David_Strathairn_Interview|David Strathairn Interview Godzilla_-_Sally_Hawkins_Interview|Sally Hawkins Interview Godzilla_-_Juliette_Binoche_Interview|Juliette Binoche Interview Exclusive Why Does Bryan Cranston Hate Godzilla?! FandangoMovies|Why Does Bryan Cranston Hate Godzilla?! Featurettes Godzilla 3D en Cinemas Procinal|''Godzilla'' in Cinemas Procinal Special Features Godzilla Revelation - Bikini Island M.U.T.O Files - Bikini Island Godzilla Revelation - Philippines M.U.T.O Files - Philippines Godzilla Revelation - Japan M.U.T.O Files - Japan Other Godzilla Encounter Reactions @ SDCC 2013 HD Godzilla Cast & Director Visit the Godzilla Encounter @ SDCC 2013 HD MUTO VIDEO 1|MUTO VIDEO 1 MUTO VIDEO 2|MUTO VIDEO 2 MUTO VIDEO 3|MUTO VIDEO 3 MUTO VIDEO 4|MUTO VIDEO 4 MUTO VIDEO 5|MUTO VIDEO 5 Join Our Global Godzilla Reaction Video! HD|Godzilla Global Reaction Godzilla 8-Bit - Own Godzilla September 16 Commercials SNICKERS® - "Godzilla"|Snickers commercial SNICKERS® - "Godzilla" (Extended Version)|Snickers commercial extended version "GODZILLA" Official FIAT Family Featuring the 500L New TV commercial HD|FIAT commercial Trivia *This film would have been the first time Akira Takarada appears in a non-Japanese Godzilla film. Unfortunately, his scene was cut from the final film. *Most of the producers for this film were also involved with Pacific Rim. *When Ford and Joe are searching through the ruins of the quarantine zone, the word "Mothra" can been seen printed below a glass case. *At 355 ft. tall, the Godzilla in this film is the largest yet in the film series.http://legendary.tumblr.com/post/85942673421/godzilla-facts LEGENDARY • Godzilla Facts *This film appears to borrow plot elements from the cancelled TriStar script: **In both, Godzilla is believed to be destined to save the Earth from monsters that are more of a threat to it than to him (the Gryphon and the M.U.T.O.s, respectively). **Both have Godzilla beheading the enemy monster. **The military believes Godzilla to be the bigger threat in both until Godzilla defeats the main threat. **The only difference is while the Godzilla in this film avoids conflict with the military, the Godzilla from the cancelled TriStar script actually decimates the military's forces willingly. *Godzilla does not appear to intentionally cause destruction in this film, making it the first time since Terror of MechaGodzilla that Godzilla did not intentionally cause destruction. *One of the lines quickly "classified" in the opening credits reads: "Are these animals real? Can we prove they exist? Or are they merely men in rubber suits with costumes designed by tricksters?", referencing Godzilla's real-life origins. *In one of the original drafts of the 2014 film, it was mentioned Godzilla was going to be 600 feet tall.[[Godzilla (June 2012 Script)|June 20, 2012 revision of Godzilla script]] by David Callaham, David S. Goyer, and Max Borenstein.] * According to the Original 2012 Script, Godzilla and the M.U.T.O's were originally going to be found frozen in ice. External Links * * * * * * *GodzillaAlert.com *Godzilla at the official Legendary Shop (Shop.Legendary.com) *Godzilla at the official Warner Brothers Shop (WBshop.com) * * *Wikipedia page *IMDb page References Poll Did you like Legendary Pictures' Godzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla (2014) es:Godzilla (2014) Category:Films Category:Godzilla Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:American Films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:2010's films Category:Godzilla 2014 Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards